Family Should Try
by Ms.Kitty2008
Summary: This is delving a bit more into Tim McGee's life; showing more of his family including his sister(s), his mother and his father and their rocky relationship. Including the team as well, who is just as much family as if they were blood.
1. The McGee's

**So I've been on an NCIS kick lately. I think it's because Halloween is coming and Sean Murray was in Hocus Pocus... yeah, I'll blame that. This story has been floating around in my head for a VERY long time, so I figured I'd attempt to post it. =) Enjoy!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"It looks like your youngest, Admiral McGee," a Navy Lt told a man with salt and pepper hair, his face still stuck in stone, expressionless. Next to him, a small woman stood, her eyes rimmed red from her tears, clutching a hankerchief, and right next to that woman stood their middle child, Sarah McGee.

Admiral Ian McGee and his wife, Leanne, had three children altogether. The oldest being Timothy, the middle Sarah and their baby girl Valerie. And Valerie was in a load of trouble, it seemed.

"What is going to happen?" the Admiral asked. There was silence.

Meanwhile, Special Agent Timothy McGee was pulling off the coat from his suit. Gibbs noticed and made his way over to him.

"What do you think you're doing, McGee?" he asked him. McGee just looked at him for a second, rolling up his sleeves, he looked down again.

"You already know," Tim responded nonchalantly.

"She has a bomb attached to her body," Gibbs stated. McGee nodded.

"I know, boss," he said, swallowing hard. He finished rolling up his sleeves and looked up, straight into Leroy Jethro Gibbs eyes and said, "She's my baby sister, I can't just leave her alone." Gibbs mouth closed completely and he nodded. As much as he didn't want his agent to go in there, he knew there would be no point in trying to stop him, but he obviously wasn't the only one with the same concerns.

"Tim, what are you doing?" Sarah asked as she approached the two men. McGee looked over at her and took in a deep breath. He quickly looked from her to Gibbs and then back again.

"Sarah, she's scared," McGee began, but Sarah just shook her head.

"No, no, you can NOT leave me as an only child..." she said, trying to joke, trying to make light of a very terrifying situation. She couldn't believe Tim would go in there.

"Sarah..." he started, gripping her shoulders to make her look straight at him. She was terrified too. He pulled her into a tight hug. "You aren't going to be an only child. You're going to be stuck with me and Val for a very long time." He pushed her back out to arm's length and watched the tears fall slightly down her face. "I'm going to make sure she gets out of there, but she can't be alone now, with strangers." Sarah nodded. Tim was always so brave, so strong. If only their dad could see this side of him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, gulping back a sob. He pulled her into a tight hug again and kissed the top of her head. She pushed away from him, melting back into the crowd. Gibbs was still there, by his agent, waiting to see if his mind was really made up about this.

"Agent McGee, you ready?" said a short, burly man. He was wearing a padded outfit, an obvious statement that he was part of the bomb squad. McGee nodded and looked over at Gibbs, who nodded to the young agent himself. McGee started walking into the building with two other men, both of whom belonged to the bomb squad. Gibbs watched as his agent entered the building before pulling out his phone.

"DiNozzo, you, David, Ducky, Abby, Palmer, everyone, get your ass here," he said into the phone. "We may end up having a scene to process," and he looked over at the building, "but I'm hoping with no bodies."

Meanwhile, inside the building, McGee and the two men walked up to a girl sitting on the floor, tears flowing rapidly. She was terrified. McGee leaned down next to her.

"Val..." he said softly. Her face came up slowly. He reached his hand out to grab hers. "Val, you're going to be okay, these guys are going to get this off of you, alright?" She nodded slowly, her lower lip quivering. She gripped onto his hand, just as he did hers.

"Timmy, why is this happening?" she asked. He shook his head. The truth was, they didn't know, but hopefully they would find out.

"Val," he tried getting her attention back as fresh tears started coming down and she began sobbing. "Valerie!" he said very firmly and she looked up at him, instantly calm. "I don't know why this is happening, but I will be here every step of the way and I will make sure that we BOTH get out of this, alive and safe." She nodded. "I just want you to be strong for me while these guys try to get this thing off of you, okay?" She nodded again, their hands still interlocked.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So yeah, let me know what you guys think =) Thank you!**


	2. Explosion

**I appreciate the nice words, folks =) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Valerie was taking slow and shallow breaths as the techs from the bomb squad worked behind her, trying to find the best way to diffuse the bomb. She looked up at her brother, Timothy, his eyes painted with worry. The look dissolved as soon as he realized she was looking at him and he put a strained smile onto his face.

"Are you and dad talking again?" she asked him. The smile went away.

"No," he said, giving her the answer. "Mom was the one to call me last night when they found out you were missing, and Sarah called me today. Dad definitely doesn't want me involved..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Okay, think we found it," one of the bomb tech's said.

"Think?" Tim said, giving them a look that clearly said they better have found it. The tech paused for a moment.

"We did," said the second tech. "No worries." McGee nodded and then turned his attention back to his sister.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Uh, boss?" Tony said, looking around, confusion evident on his face. Ziva looked up at the senior field agent, as she was standing right next to him.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs quipped.

"Where's McGee?" Tony asked. At that moment, Gibbs made a point to look at the building in front of everyone, hoping that they all got the hint.

"McGee is in there?" Ziva asked.

"Yep," Gibbs responded.

"Why?" Tony asked. Gibbs then answered his question by looking over at the Admiral and the rest of the McGee family. Tony was still confused. "Wha-?"

"Family," Gibbs answered, never once looking at either of his agents, he was too busy watching for an explosion or his agent coming out of the building with his little sister and the two bomb techs in tow. But now he wasn't the only one, Tony and Ziva were both waiting with him now.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Just a few more moments," one of the bomb techs said, removing one wire cautiously before going for another.

"Almost home free," Tim said, smiling at his youngest sister. She smiled back, still nervous and scared, but happy that her big brother was here for her, no matter what their father said, did, or tried.

"Okay, we're good," the same tech said, taking the now in-active bomb off of Valerie's body. As soon as it was off, she jumped up and attacked Tim with a hug. He hugged her back, gripping tightly onto the fact that she was still alive and not in pieces. And that's when they heard it.

_Beep... Beep..._

Looking around for the source of the noise, one of the bomb techs pulled a curtain that had been draped over the chair that Valerie had been sitting in and found a second bomb counting down from 10 seconds... 9... 8...

Tim and Valerie looked at each other for a second before he gripped onto her arm, pulling her out towards the door, the bomb squad techs close behind. 7... 6...

It took another second for Valerie to gain control of her feet and her hand gripped onto Tim's as they ran for the entrance. 5... 4...

They made it towards the door and pushed it open, jumping down the steps, their breathing loud in their ears. McGee saw the familiar faces of Gibbs, Tony and Ziva in the crowd, they were closing ground on those faces, getting closer to them. 3... 2... 1...

_**BOOM!**_

The force of the explosion knocked both Tim and Valerie down, face first into the concrete. The silence was deafening, but Tim and Valerie were the only ones that couldn't hear. Valerie brought her face up, her own green eyes meeting with his. He was saying something that she couldn't hear, her brows furrowed in confusion, until two hands came down upon her and turned her over. She squealed, not knowing who it was and watched as a paramedic pulled Tim away from her, their hands finally removed from each other. She turned around and saw another paramedic, giving her a once over before applying a bandage to her head. Was she bleeding?

The medic was saying something she couldn't hear, and she pointed to her ears, signaling that she could not hear him. He nodded his understanding. Tim turned around to face the crowd and saw the police pushing them back a bit more, for fear of another explosion? He saw Gibbs in the crowd though, worry etched over his face, something Tim had rarely seen. Then he looked over at his little sister, and watched the paramedic flash a light in her eyes. His worry was going to only be for her now.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! =D I'll get to how they got into the situation in later chapters, but for right now, let me know what you think of this update!**


	3. Family Tidings

**Again, thank you all for the reviews and kind words =)**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Special Agent Timothy McGee and his youngest sister, Valerie, heard a _ding!_ as they stepped off the elevator at the NCIS office a few hours later. Some of Valerie's hearing did return, and there was a ringing noise in her left ear from the elevator. The doctor at the ER said that if the ringing didn't go away by this time tomorrow to go to an audiologist. But besides her hearing troubles, she sported a white bandage right above her left eyebrow, where she had cut herself in the fall. Tim, on the other hand, had no injuries whatsoever and she assumed her brother was used to the noise because his hearing was perfectly fine. They walked straight towards the bullpen and saw half a dozen familiar faces, including the McGee family as well as their grandmother, Penny Langston.

"Daddy," Valerie whimpered out, walking directly into the Admiral's arms. Yes, she was 23 years old but she was still the baby of the family and had been coddled a bit more. Penny went over to Tim and gave him a hard hug.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered to him, knowing that at this point, with his father there, he'd need some form of assurance. He smiled as he hugged her back and soon pulled away. The Admiral and Valerie had finished hugging and she had moved onto their mother, Leanne. Sarah then came over and pried her little sister out of her mom's grip and pulled Tim over by his shirt to hug them both, sobs racking her body. Tim and Valerie proceeded to comfort her, Tim staring at Val and her closing her eyes to tightly squeeze her sister. It was nice knowing she wasn't the only one terrified. They released each other and Valerie looked at Sarah and used her fingertips to wipe away the tears.

"So much for me being the baby," Valerie said with a smile. Sarah giggled, enjoying the presence of her siblings, something she normally took for granted.

"What have we got so far, boss?" Tim asked Gibbs. He nodded towards Ziva.

"You and your family were out to dinner last night," Ziva said, using the remote to pull up a video from outside the restaurant. "McGee, you were the first one to leave," Ziva continued, looking at Tim.

"You don't look happy," Tony observed. Valerie and Sarah shared a look. Tim just glared at Tony and Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "Sorry, boss, just an observation."

"Shortly after you left, McGee, Valerie did," Ziva said, looking at Valerie. Tim did the same and she made her mouth go into a flat, thin line before looking away. "About 30 minutes after that, everyone else followed, but that's the only video we could find of before Valerie's disappearance." Everyone turned to look at Valerie pointedly.

"Oh..." she said under her breath. "I guess I need to think, huh?" Tim rolled his eyes.

"It might just be helpful, Val," Tim said. "Just try to think."

"Think?" Valerie said, mimicking his eye roll. "I told you at the hospital, shortly after you made the doctors violate me, that I can't remember, it's all foggy."

"The doctors violated her?" Admiral McGee asked, sending a look toward his son that no one except his children, wife and mother could decipher.

"Not like that," Tim said, starting to explain. "I just wanted to make sure that she wasn't..."

"Raped," Valerie finished for him, looking at their father. "Or molested, or hurt in any other way." She turned back towards the NCIS team. Gibbs was watching this familial exchange before him, seeing the mechanics and realizing that something was off with Tim and his father, that they seemed distant in some way that he couldn't place. "I swear, as many times as you got that doctor to check my head, sometimes, you're worse than mother." She paused for a moment to look back at their mother, but she wasn't the one glaring.

"I'll act like I don't care next time," Tim said.

"So you can't remember a thing?" Ziva said, getting them back on task.

"Oh, Ziva, that was interesting, why'd you make it stop?" Tony asked only to get elbowed in the side.

"We must stay on task," she told him with a sigh.

"I really don't," she told them. "I'm trying, but I don't know."

"Here, come with me," Gibbs said, walking past her and the rest of the McGee family. She turned to follow, her eyebrows etching together. Tim's look matched hers.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Away from distractions," he said, leading her up to Director Vance's office.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**I thought some family interaction would be kinda important and necessary =P Hopefully I can get into more of those sibling dynamics as well.**


	4. Small Lead

**Update woo!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Valerie sat at the conference table with both Director Leon Vance and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs directly across from her. That's when she realized this probably didn't just have to do with her kidnapping and attempted murder. Part of it did, but not all.

"Do you think your brother can keep a clear and level head during this case?" Director Vance asked. Valerie looked at him for a split second before looking at Gibbs, who did a slight nod.

"Yes," she answered, looking back at Vance. "He's always been very good at keeping his feelings... _separated _between home and work."

"Alright, good," Vance said, nodding.

"Leon, can you give us a moment?" Gibbs asked the Director, who just nodded again, stood up and left the room. "I wanna go back to last night," Gibbs began. "Start from before you left the restaurant."

"We were all just out for a family dinner... for Sarah's new job offer," Valerie said, elaborating carefully. "There was... my dad, our dad, he said something. Then there was an argument and Tim left."

"What was the argument about?" Gibbs asked. She was afraid he'd do that.

"I don't think that has anything to do with what happened to me," she responded. He sat there, just looking at her, sticking to his resolve. She sighed deeply, hoping Tim wouldn't get mad at her for this.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Twenty minutes later, Gibbs and Valerie came out of Vance's office and walked back down to the bullpen to rejoin everyone. She avoided eye contact with Tim as much as possible.

"Well, boss?" Tony said. They were all sitting at their desks, while the McGee family had been sitting in a corner.

"Put a BOLO out on a black van, last four digits 0716," Gibbs told them. Tony and Ziva both picked up the phone.

"She remembered?" Tim asked Gibbs, looking over at Valerie, their mother was tucking a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Enough of her abduction," Gibbs answered. Tim nodded subconciously, looking back at his computer for a moment, only to look back up at Valerie. "McGee," Gibbs said, pulling out a file and not looking at Tim. He quickly turned his head back to the boss and Gibbs finally looked up at him. "She's okay," he told him. Tim nodded, but he still looked back at his youngest sister with worry. Gibbs watched him for a moment, wondering why he never really talked to him about things that were wrong in his life before.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So, thinking about it. I never did really describe any of the McGee's. I'll look through the interwebs and see if I can find some pics that I think would work for mama McGee, the Admiral and Val and if anyone wants to see them, let me know and I'll put them up with the next chapter =)**


	5. Goose Egg

**Gottahavemyncis - I found a good picture of what I think his father should look like, still scouring to try and find pics of his mom and Valerie, but we'll see what they turn up. When I do find the pictures, I'll post them in with the story. =)**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"So, what's up with McGee, boss?" Tony asked, practically hovering over Gibbs desk. He was looking over at Tim, who was talking to his family, telling them that they were under NCIS protection and to go nowhere without an agent with them. Tony looked at Gibbs then, who was glaring daggers at Tony. He looked down and realized he was leaning on Gibbs desk so he stood up quickly, saying, "Sorry, boss."

"Take a wild guess with what's wrong, Tony," Gibbs finally answered, takin a sip of his coffee. After a pause, Gibbs gave a real answer, realizing Tony wasn't connecting the dots. "His sister was almost blown up, Tony!" he said, not raising his voice. Comprehension finally dawned and Tony's face softened.

"Oh..." was all he could say. Gibbs just shook his head at his senior field agent.

Penny watched her grandson carefully. He was acting very calm but the glazed over look in his eyes spoke volumes: he was terrified, just like his sisters. She remembered the first time Valerie had ever been hurt and how Tim had reacted then.

_A fifteen year old Timothy sat staring back at Penny in a small hospital waiting room. When she received a phone call from him a little over an hour ago about how Valerie had tripped and fallen down the steps and he needed to get her to the ER. His parents had gone to a meet the teacher night for Sarah so he had been entrusted to watch his baby sister. Now, judging by the look on his face, she couldn't tell if he was worried about Valerie or if he was worried about what his father would do when the time comes..._

_"Family of Valerie McGee?" Both Penny and Tim stood up. "Come with me," the doctor ordered. They followed the doctor down the hallway, past some buliky doors and turned into a small examination room. Sitting on a bed was three year old Valerie, sucking on a lollipop, kicking her legs back and forth. Her brown hair was pulled back into pigtails and right on her forehead was a large lump that was blue and purple. Tim's eyes went straight for it._

_"Is she okay?" Penny asked the doctor._

_"No broken bones," the doctor began, "no concussion, just a few scrapes on her arms and legs and a goose egg on her forehead. Essentially, she is one healthy, silly girl." Valerie looked up at them, smiling._

_"Timmy, I got a lolly for being good!" she squealed out excitedly to her big brother._

Penny also remembered her son's reaction to Valerie's accident and how badly Tim had gotten in trouble. She guesses that was around the time that Tim started to realize there was no way he could please his father.

She looked at her grandson one more time. His eyes still look terrified.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**I promise to update again soon =) Thanks for reading, folks!**


	6. Ask Her

**Sorry for lack of updating. Had to prepare for Hurricane Sandy up here. Then spent two days without electricity -_- Anyway, thanks for the patience!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"So, we're under an unnecessary protection detail?" Admiral McGee asked Gibbs, who just stared at him, not surprised by the question.

"Ian, it's necessary," Penny answered.

"Mother, I want _him _to answer," the Admiral spat out, not wavering in his own resolve. That unwavering resolve is something Sarah knew all too well about.

_"How could you let her sneak out?!" the Admiral, who was less gray, was screaming at a twenty two year old Tim. A fifteen year old Sarah and a ten year old Valerie watched, both biting their lips, their mother's hands were on Valerie's shoulders, resting heavily._

_"I didn't let her do anything!" Tim shouted back with ferver._

_"Then why was she caught out and about and drinking?!" his father half-asked, half-accused Tim._

_"Dad..." Sarah mumbled._

_"Stay out of this, Sarah!" the Admiral shouted at her. She flinched a bit as Valerie rabbed her mother's hand to hide into, whimpering a bit. "Now, explain this, Timothy!" the Admiral directed the shout at his oldest._

_"Ask her," Tim said, suddenly calm. He looked over at Valerie hiding her face before looking back at his father. "I'm done." But that's when Sarah knew, the final unravelins of whatever relationship tim and their father had was deteriorating and at a rapid pace. Why did she have to sneak out that night?_

She knew that her father had been wrong to completely blame Tim for her sneaking out but that's just how the family had functioned, especially after Tim had made it very clear that he had no intention of joining the Navy and instead went to college for biomedical engineering and computer forensics. He was nothing like their father, and that's why they never got along. Tim was his own person and it killed the Admiral inside.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So, I found some pics that I like of what the characters look like.**

**Admiral Ian McGee: ** . /tumblr_mbiwkdJ9Dh1rtxpnso1_

**His wife, Leanne McGee: ** . /tumblr_mcg0fdwWrT1rdpm39o1_

**And Valerie McGee: . /tumblr_mcn0ytzaGa1qkcw6lo4_ **

**Rate and Review please and thank you :)**


	7. Leah Stevens

**So, it looks like I can't post links at all here to give you a look at what the characters look like :/ If anyone has any suggestions on how I can fix that, please let me know. Thank you!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"So, what's the verdict, Duck?" Tim asked as he paced back and forth, Valerie was sitting on top of an autopsy table as Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard took her blood pressure.

"You know you're freaking out over nothing, right?" she told Tim. He just sent her a look.

"You said you felt dizzy," he stated.

"I don't even have a concussion, Tim," she said firmly, adament that this treatment was unnecessary.

"And her blood pressure is normal, Timothy," Ducky told the young man. "I believe you are worrying over nothing."

"More than what you probably would," Valerie stated.

"Am I the only one that realizes you were almost blown to pieces today?" Tim asked as he stopped pacing. "I think my worry is necessary," he said, sounding a bit desperate. Valerie jumped down off the table to give Tim a hug. They'd get through this just like any other time.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"A body was found in Norfolk a few hours ago," Tony said, clicking a button to pull up a picture of an older woman with light brown hair. "DNA and description match a Navy Lieutenant named..." he trailed off as he took a look at the file when someone finished the statement for him.

"Leah Stevens," Leanne finished. She had wondered over to them when she saw the picture on the board. "My sister. Is she okay?" Tony looked from Leanne to Gibbs.

"You see why I pulled this case up," said Tony.

"Don't ignore me," Leanne persisted. "Is she okay?"

"She was found dead this morning," Gibbs answered shortly. "She may be connected." Leanne's hand went over her mouth as she tried to stifle the sudden sobs. "She's downstairs, if you want to see her." She shook her head, knowing she couldn't see her sister on a cold slab in autopsy in this state.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Alright, Jethro, I can do that," Ducky said, holding the phone by his desk to his ear firmly. "Yes, Jethro, I will make sure. Good bye now." He set the phone back on its cradle before sighing. He turned to face his two visitors. "Dear, sweet Valerie, could you wait outside while I talk to Timothy?"

"Sure," she answered with a perplexed look on her face. Still, she walked past the automatic doors of autopsy to wait on the other side.

"Timothy," Ducky said, approaching him. "I was just informed that you need to identify a body."

"Is it family?" Tim asked.

"I believe it to be one of your aunts," he responded while walking over to a covered table, Tim following. Ducky was now on the other side of the autopsy table from Tim and he pulled the sheet down just below the woman's neck. Tim looked at Ducky and nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "She's my mom's sister. Her name is Leah."

"Alright," Ducky said, nodding and pulling the sheet back over the woman's head. "Thank you, Timothy."

"How did she die, Duck?" Tim asked, catching the M.E. off guard.

"Gun shot wound to the back of the head," Ducky answered. "Execution style."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So, I will update whenever I can, folks. I got a bunch of loverly tests happening this week at school. Le sigh. On top of that, no new episode of NCIS apparently, which sucks even more.**


	8. BOLO

**Alright, I'm sorry I haven't been around much, guys. I won't lie, I actually had an organ removed from my body last week lol. It wasn't MAJOR surgery though, I was in the hospital for one night for observation afterwards but I missed almost an entire week of school from it and have been trying to make that up, as well as get caught up in everything. I'm still not caught up, but hey, I figured you guys waited long enough for another installment, so here it is.**

**Also, thank you, kellz1pt5 for telling me how to hook you guys up with the links. I shall put them at the end of this chapter :)**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Leah Stevens, 48 years old, Navy Lutenant on the U.S.S. John F. Kennedy," Ziva said, holding onto the remote as she looked at the picture of Leah on the screen. Tim, Tony and Gibbs were all by her side. "She was found murdered this morning around 0700, about two hours before we got the call about Valerie," she said, looking at Tim.

"Where was the body found?" Gibbs asked, bringing Ziva's attention to him.

"She was found on Virginian Drive, a suburb in Norfolk, Gibbs," she answered.

"Any hits on our BOLO yet?" Gibbs asked.

"A few but nothing solid, boss," Tony answered. Gibbs glared at him for a second before he got a response. "But I'll double check." And with that, Tony turned to go back to his desk at a fairly quick pace.

"Do you think they were held in the same place?" Tim asked Gibbs.

"Maybe, McGee," Gibbs responded, turning towards his desk to take a seat.

"I'm gonna see if I can track both of their phones, see if one of them may tell me where they were," Tim said as he went over to his own desk and computer.

"Didn't you already do that?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Only with Val's phone," he answered.

"Someone should speak with McGee's mother," Ziva whispered to Gibbs as she stood above his desk. Gibbs looked up to meet her gaze and nodded. He handed her a manilla folder and she walked over to where the McGee's were still sitting.

"Mrs McGee, come with me please," Ziva said pleasantly. Tim only looked up for a second to watch them go.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva sat across from Leanne McGee, who tried looking everywhere but at her, she was fiddling with her fingers.

"When was the last time you saw your sister?" Ziva asked, her brown eyes flicking up from the folder to Leanne.

"It's been a few months," was the answer, "but I just spoke to her last week."

"Did she say she was in trouble or did she seem... off?" Ziva asked.

"No, she seemed happy," Leanne sniffled out. "She was trying to figure out when we could meet up."

"And is there anyone who would wish to do your sister any harm?" Ziva asked, lacing her fingers together in front of her on the table.

"No," Leanne responded firmly. "No one. Everyone loved her, she was so personal and caring with almost everyone she met." After a small pause in which she sniffled again, she continued on, "I can't believe she's gone and - and I almost lost my daughter and - and I almost lost them in the same day." The tears that the older woman had kept in check before began to fall.

"I am terribly sorry, Mrs McGee," Ziva said sincerly, untangling her fingers and laying one hand gently upon Leanne's.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

As Ziva and Leanne entered the bullpen again, they saw that Tony, Tim and Gibbs were all grabbing their gear.

"What has happened?" Ziva asked.

"BOLO got a hit," Tony answered. "Seems we found our van." Ziva went over to grab her gear, only to have Tony say, "Nope, David, you're on protection detail." Gibbs crossed in front of them only to stop and look from Ziva to Tony. They were all still for a moment.

"Ziva, grab your gear. Tony, stay," Gibbs ordered, continuing his walk to the elevator. Ziva smiled and both Tony and Tim stood there, mouths open.

"Great, Tony hanging out with my family," Tim began to mutter, "What could go wrong?" And both he and Ziva followed Gibbs to the elevator.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Hi, you may have noticed there's nothing here. :/ It didn't work. lol. I tried three times, but I think I may need to find another way to get these on here. Le sigh.**


	9. Welcome to the McGee Residence

**Otay. If anyone has ANY way I can try to link these pictures of these characters here, please let me know :/ It's starting to annoy me lol.**

**Gottayhavemyncis, thank you :)**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Looks like she was killed in the van," Ziva said, taking pictures of the blood splatter. "And someone was kneeling or sitting right about there," she said, pointing to a small area where there was no blood in the corner of the van.

"Think it was Val?" Tim asked, collecting a blood sample to confirm who it belonged to.

"She didn't have any blood on her," Ziva responded.

"They could have cleaned her up," Tim suggested. "The hospital sent over her clothes so if there's any traces of blood..."

"Then we'll know," Gibbs said from behind them. Both Tim and Ziva turned at the sound of his voice to the back of the van.

"Boss, Val could have seen..." Tim began, sliding the end of his sentence out of his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He just couldn't completely imagine it.

"If so, she left it out of her description of events," Gibbs told them.

"Think she may be traumatized?" Ziva asked.

"Only one way to find out," Gibbs said and he turned to leave.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"What do ya got for me, Abbs?" Gibbs asked as both he and Tim entered her lab. Tim put the evidence they had gotten from the van onto the table.

"I finished processing Val's clothes," Abby began, moving to the table to pick up a brown dress shirt. "I found some traces of blood on it." After a small second, she looked over at Tim and said, "This shirt is kinda cute, where did she get it?" Tim just rolled his eyes at her.

"Abby," Gibbs scolded.

"Right, sorry, I'm focused," she said, setting the shirt down. "Ran the sample and came up with -"

"Leah Stevens," Gibbs finished for her. She sent a small glare towards him.

"I still hate it when you do that," she told him before turning and going over to her computer. "And as for the slug they pulled from her head, it's really damaged, I'm still waiting to see if I can even get a match on the little bit that was there." She turned her body fully to face Gibbs. "And I will get right on the evidence you guys just brought me." She did a quick salute and went right back to the table to start processing.

"Well, we better get upstairs before Tony kills my family with movie references," Tim said, ready to go.

"Wait," Abby said, stopping both men from leaving. "Uh, Tony took them back to the McGee home." After seeing the look on Tim's face, she added, "They wanted to get changed and try to relax. Today kinda sucks for them too, Timmy."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony stood in a pretty large living room, gazing at the many pictures that not only lined the walls, but were sitting on the mantle of their fireplace. He looked at each one, dissecting it. There were tons of pictures of a young Tim, smiling brightly at the camera. One of him even missing a front tooth. Continuing on down the line, when it looked like Tim was maybe almost ten years old, he was holding a small baby Sarah in his arms, staring at her in awe. The years progress a few more and another baby is added. Valerie.

Tony smiled at that picture. Probie did look a bit freaked out holding the crying infant.

And the years progressed further on still. Tony saw a demeanor change in Tim's pictures. He went from a smiling, giggly little boy to a sad looking teenager. And it wasn't for a lack of trying, he could tell Tim was trying hard to smile. He lingered in front of a picture, staring at it intently. It was all three of the McGee siblings and in this one, Tim wasn't _forcing _a smile at all, it seemed real unlike all the others.

"That's my favorite of them," a voice said behind Tony. He whirled around to see Leanne McGee standing behind him with a small smile on her lips, holding a cup of steaming tea in one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other. She reached the coffee out towards Tony and he took it, returning the smile.

"Thank you," he said before remembering what she said. "Oh, that picture," he began, turning to look at it for a second before looking back at her, "why is it your favorite of them?"

"It's one of the last pictures I got of all my children together," she said, staring at it. Tony was curious when she said that. He was about to ask before she continued on, "A few weeks later, Tim just... he just -" but she was interupted by the front door in the foyer opening up. They could clearly see it from where they were standing in the living room and in walked not only Tim but Gibbs.

"Boss, McGee," Tony said by way of greeting. He was hoping Leanne would continue the story later, if he was lucky.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So now we are in McGee's childhood home. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA-*coughcoughcoughCOUGH*... *clears throat* -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	10. Stuck with Protective Custodity

Valerie sat on her bed for the first time since Christmas, having changed her clothes for the second time that day after getting a quick shower. She put a fresh bandage across her forehead after getting the other one wet, but she didn't care at that time. She just wanted to get clean, she felt so dirty for some reason and she had no idea why. She took a deep breath, counting to three before breathing out and she repeated that process about five or six times before it calmed her nerves. She unplugged her phone from the charger as she stood up from the bed and walked to the edge of the bed, stopping dead in her tracks. Tim was standing in the doorway of her room, looking around tentatively.

"Tim?" Valerie said, blinking with wonder. He hadn't set foot in this house in years.

"Your room looks almost exactly the same," he commented, brows furrowed as he looked at every inch of wall he could.

"Yeah, so is yours," Valerie told him. His eyes fell to her and he smiled.

"I thought dad would have converted it to something else," he said.

"Mom wouldn't let him," Valerie said. "She was intent on you returning..." she trailed off, meeting his gaze. "What?"

"We need to talk about Leah," Tim said, changing the subject, but reminding her of why they were really there in the first place.

"Oh," was all she could muster as a response.

"There's evidence suggesting that you were there in the van when she was shot," he told her. She looked down, both her hands dropping to her sides. "And that you were awake when she was." There was a slight pause, in which Valerie didn't move a muscle. Tim studied her face, watching as she tried to think, tried to remember. "Val?" he said. She looked up at him.

"I don't remember," she told him. "I remember being pushed into the van and a hand over my mouth, but after that, everything becomes dark until I woke up this morning with a bomb strapped to me."

"It's okay," he said, nodding. "You might have a memory gap from the trauma." She sighed before looking back at her phone. "What's up?" he asked her.

"I was just calling in down in FLETC," she told him. "Just letting them know that my graduation from there needs to be put on hold until this whole case is up and over and I can leave without being in protective custodity."

"Dad still doesn't know?" Tim asked her. She just shook her head.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Your sister's body will be released shortly, probably by tomorrow," Gibbs was telling both Ian and Leanne McGee as Tim and Valerie came walking down the steps. Gibbs met Tim's gaze and he shook his head, letting Gibbs know that she didn't remember it. Looking back at Ian and Leanne, he continued on, "We're going to have two agents posted with you guys at all times."

"I don't think it would be necessary really," Ian told Gibbs, keeping his voice even but not even his face could hide how he felt about the idea of having NCIS agents posted at his home.

"It's more than necessary," Gibbs told him. "Unless you want a repeat of this morning." Ian kept his mouth shut as Leanne sent him a look.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs," she said. He just nodded.

"McGee, Dinozzo, you two stay here for now," Gibbs ordered. "I'll be sending Ziva out to relieve you, McGee." Tim's lips went into a flat line. He knew he couldn't argue, but that didn't mean he had to like Gibbs idea. Valerie watched as Tim looked like he was about ready to vomit, she placed a hand on his shoulder, seeing as how she was still a few steps behind him on the staircase, making her a bit taller then him at that moment.

"I'll go make more coffee," Leanne said in a hurry, moving swiftly down the hallway to where the kitchen was. Ian went left instead of following his wife, avoiding eye contact with either of his children and going towards his office. Both Valerie and Tim finished coming down the steps and she stopped in front of Gibbs.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help, Agent Gibbs," she said. "I really don't remember, but I'll try to."

"Don't push yourself," Gibbs told her. "There's a reason your brain wanted you to forget."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"No, no," Leanne said into the phone. Valerie was laying on the one couch, trying to watch tv as her mother paced over by the fireplace, the phone seemingly glued to her left ear. Valerie's eyes met Ziva's for a split second before she sat up quickly. Tony was sitting on the other couch across from her, the coffee table being in between them, while Ziva sat on the recliner that was directly across from the large tv in the living room.

"I think I'm going to make some hot chocolate," Valerie announced. "Would either of you like some?" Ziva raised her eyebrows.

"I'd love some," she said, smiling.

"Agent Dinozzo?" Valerie turned her attention to him.

"Oh, uh, no," he answered. "I'm all good."

"No, I just want this dealt with please," Leanne said a little loudly.

"Is your mom okay?" Tony asked, looking over his shoulder.

"She's just trying to get the whole funeral thing sorted out," Valerie told her. "But, yeah, cocoa. Agent David, if you'd like to come with me, I can show you my own special awesome way to make hot chocolate."

"There's a special awesome way?" Ziva said, a bit amused.

"It involves whipped cream," Valerie answered, "and I don't know how much you'd like on yours." Ziva chuckled at that a bit, but followed Valerie as she got up to go to the kitchen. Once there, Valerie pulled out two cups from the cupboard and put water in both of them.

"How long have you been with NCIS, Agent David?" Valerie asked, looking up at Ziva watching her make their drinks.

"I've been with them for about seven, almost eight years now," she answered. "And, please, call me Ziva," she insisted.

"Okay," Valerie said, pausing for a second before smiling and saying, "_Ziva._" She pulled the hot cups of water out of the microwave before going back into another cupboard and grabbing four packs of hot chocolate with marshmallows before continuing on her line of questioning, "Do you like it there?" she asked.

"Very much," Ziva answered. "I work with great people who I wouldn't know what to do without... and Tony."

"You don't like Agent Dinozzo?" Valerie asked, looking over at her as she had two of the four packs into one cup. "Why?"

"Oh, no, I like him just fine, it's just..." she paused, searching for the word, "complicated with him." Valerie stirred the mixtures in with a spoon before going to the fridge and pulling out the milk and whipped cream.

"Don't worry, I understand complicated," Valerie commented, pouring some milk into both cups and taking the lid off the whipped cream and shaking it.

"Really?" Ziva asked as Ian McGee came into the kitchen.

"I'm thinking of ordering a pizza, what do you ladies think?" he asked. But Ziva couldn't ignore the steely glance she received from him.

"Sounds good, dad, thanks," Valerie said with a smile. He nodded and walked out of the room, Ziva turned back to Valerie and watched as she put whipped cream on one cup and then the same amount on the second. Valerie handed one cup to Ziva before saying, "It may not be your kind of complicated, but I get it," and she chanced a glance at the figure in the hallway ordering pizza on the phone. Ziva followed where her eyes had gone and felt nothing but confusion at that comment.


	11. The True Target

Timothy McGee sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen, extremely irritated that he'd already hit a dead end with his aunt's cell phone records. He shoved the keyboard away from his hands and sighed. If a case ever hit him too close to home, it was this one and he was becoming extremely uncomfortable knowing that two of his closest colleages, two of his closest friends were in the same house as his family.

He needed this case over. Now.

That's when Gibbs walked into the bullpen, coffee cup in hand. He quickly went over to his desk to sit down.

"Did Abby find anything?" Tim asked Gibbs.

"Just that the blood is a match to your aunt's," he answered, "She's still working on the bullet. How about you? Anything yet?" Tim shook his head.

"Just another dead end," Tim told him. "So what do we do now, boss?"

"We wait," was the response, "and hope for either a lead or your sister to remember something." Tim frowned and after a moment, Gibbs added, "Ducky will be releasing your aunt's body to your mother in the morning."

"She has the arrangements made for the funeral home," Tim said, staring at his computer screen. "Looks like I'm going to a funeral this weekend."

"Looks like we all are, Tim," Gibbs said. Tim looked up at him and nodded. If they hadn't caught the person responsible by then, it was understood. Maybe before the weekend hit, Tim could try to make this week better for Valerie and get her down to her graduation. But did he trust his baby sister to have a gun? He didn't know yet...

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I don't know how to feel about this idea of yours, McGee," Ziva said, looking in between Valerie and Tim.

"I kinda more than love the idea, Tim," Valerie quipped. "But I already called the FLETC."

"And the Director called them again after I told him this idea," Tim told them. "He's more than on board for this idea." There was a small silence. Valerie was processing his idea of going to her graduation and coming back up to NCIS to get her badge and SIG from the Director himself.

"Dad's gonna be pissed," she told Tim, her eyes meeting directly with his. "But, I'm more than willing and more than happy to do this. Ziva will be escorting me you said?" Tim nodded, smiling. "I'll tell mom and dad that we're going to go to my apartment there to pick up a few things and we will, Ziva," she told the Israeli woman standing to her right.

"Of course," Ziva said, nodding. "And I'll make sure we're back the night we leave."

"And with Ziva's driving, we can definitely count on that," Tim said.

"Oh boy... that doesn't sound good to me," Valerie said. Tim and Ziva shared a look, both smiling.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony, Gibbs, Penny, Sarah, Leanne, and Ian all were in an awkward silence. Ziva and Valerie had left a few hours ago and Leanne was doling out more cups of coffee than the diner Gibbs frequented. Not only that, her coffee was amazing to his taste buds. Tony and Gibbs were standing behind the one couch as Penny and Sarah sat on the one opposite them. Ian was pacing so much that they would not have been surprised for a hole to be burned into the ground from it.

"Agent Gibbs, how good is Agent David at her job?" Ian asked suddenly. "Not that I don't trust her with my daughter, I just -"

"Want her to be safe," Gibbs finished for him. Ian nodded and he stopped pacing. "She was trained by Mossad and she's one of the best agents I've had. She is a weapon in and of herself and will do anything she can to protect your daughter, if it's necessary." Ian nodded, satisfied with the answer. Not even a second later, Gibbs phone began ringing. "Gibbs," he said, answering it.

_"Gibbs!"_

"Yeah, Abbs?" Gibbs said. "You got something?"

_"Director Vance has something, he's right here," Abby answered._

There was a small shuffling on the other end and soon Vance's voice filled Gibbs ear.

_"Gibbs, I just talked to SECNAV in MTAC and I believe we may have an idea who the definite target is," Vance told him._

"Well, spit it out, Leon," Gibbs said roughly, getting a little agitated that the man didn't just come out and say who.

_"Next week, Admiral McGee was supposed to help run the protection detail with him for a small meeting for half of this country's congressman," Vance told him._

"Then why was the Lieutenant killed, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

_"The Admiral put in a good word for her, she was supposed to be part of the security staff on duty during the meeting," Vance answered._

Gibbs looked over at Admiral McGee, who had resumed his pacing.

_"SECNAV wants to talk to him, Gibbs," Vance told him, "Bring him in."_


	12. Oh Crap

"So now we're just gonna stop by the Navy yard and grab my badge and gun," Valerie said with a smile. Ziva nodded and looked at the younger woman sitting next to her. The questions about NCIS and if she enjoyed working there finally made sense when Tim took them both aside earlier and divulged his plan for getting Valerie to her graduation.

Ziva was uncomfortable seeing Tim interact with some members of his family, but there were few that he wasn't stiff around, both of his sister's being the big ones that she saw him relax around. But as soon as either of his parents walked into a room...

"How far out are we now?" Valerie asked, shoving an M&M into her mouth, pulling Ziva out of her thoughts.

"With me driving, less than twenty minutes out," Ziva answered, smiling.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

In MTAC, Admiral McGee was speaking with SECNAV about the meeting that was supposed to happen next week. Both of them terrified of the security breach that had happened and both of them not knowing if the person who was doing this wanted the meeting cancelled or wanted to put someone else on the security team. They went through the names on the roster to see if any stood out but none did and after almost forty-five minutes, they realized they were back where they started.

"So what should we do with this, Clayton?" Ian asked the man on the screen and all he got was the man shaking his head as a response.

"We'll make a final decision by Monday on whether to cancel or not," was the response. "Maybe by then, Gibbs team will have this all sorted out."

"Yes, sir," Ian said, nodding.

"Thank you for this, Admiral McGee," Clayton Jarvis said with a grim expression. "Have a good evening and let Leanne know I'm sorry for her loss."

"I will, thank you," Ian responded and the connection was cut. He followed Gibbs out of MTAC and when he came around the steps he stepped dead in his tracks, staring straight ahead at the scene before him. Three pairs of eyes also stared back at him, but only one knew the extent of the trouble she was truly in.

"Oh crap," Valerie breathed out and in her hands was her NCIS credentials and a badge, her gun was already strapped to her waist. Before anything was said, Admiral Ian McGee walked right past her, the anger emanating from him making her want to wither on the spot. This was not going to end well.


	13. The Blow Out

"Dad, calm down!" Valerie said loudly as her, her father, Gibbs, Ziva, and Vance all burst into the house.

"Admiral, please," Vance said calmly.

But Admiral Ian McGee was anything but calm. This week had been nothing but hell and it just had to get worse. He made his way into the living room and saw the person he was looking for, quickly pulling him off the couch away from Penny and shoving him into the nearest wall. Penny and Sarah both stayed in their seats, completely confused by what was going on while Leanne and Tony jumped up. Tony ready to pounce if needed, Leanne putting a hand over her mouth and backing up two steps.

"Dad, stop!" Valerie's voice was strained but Tim could see her just behind their father. "Tim didn't make me do anything!" Sarah was looking over the couch and saw shiny gold on her sister's hip.

"Oh my God, you did it!" Sarah cried out, pointing at Valerie's hip. Her father's head snapped to her.

"You knew about this?" he questioned, not releasing the cuff of Tim's shirt. This was the first time his father had ever attempted to lay a hand on him. The last time it was the other way around, and with that thought, Tim had a flash of memory of when his fist met his father's chin. He didn't know if he was willing to go that far again...

"Well, I, I didn't... well..." Sarah said, trailing off.

"I was supposed to tell you the other night," Valerie told their father and he let go of Tim to turn to face her completely. "The night I was kidnapped," she stated, as if he didn't remember. "But you just had to say something to him, didn't you? He was there _for me_, to make _me _feel better about coming clean and telling you about this and you just had to make him feel bad, you just had to make sure he'd walk out." Everyone around them watched the exchange. Tim watched Valerie closely.

"Val," Tim warned. He didn't want to be a part of this anymore than he wanted to be there at that moment. Even if this _was _about him too. He didn't want this to happen in front of his team. They didn't need to know everything about him, but it looks like all that hoping about this case ending soon for this very reason came crashing down around him as the badge on Valerie's hip sparkled in the light of the lamp.

"No, Timmy, this is a long time coming," Penny said from where she sat on the couch.

"Not like this," Tim stated, looking around at his team members in the room.

"This has to be his doing," Ian said, pointing back at Tim, who was still against the wall behind him and ignoring the exchange from his mother to his son. "This is _his _influence."

"And it was your influence that made him leave, dad!" Sarah shouted from the couch. "Did you ever think for a second that mom was going to miss him? That Val was going to? That I was going to? Or were you just too set in who you thought he should be to see that?" She stood up from the couch and walked over to stand beside Valerie and took their father's stunned silence to continue on, "He is _**your **_son and you threw him away as soon as he did something you didn't approve of! Because he wasn't what you wanted and he wanted to do what he wanted with his life. And I am the same way, I want to do what I want with my life. And so does Valerie. She only asked Tim about what she had to do to get in and he helped." There was another slight pause, her anger ebbing away and Tim could see his father felt defeated, but that didn't mean Valerie was done with her part of the exchange, though she was calmer than her sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Valerie said softly. "I'm sorry I lied to you and mom for the last year and a half about what I was doing with my life. But I'm not sorry for doing it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat with your disapproval duly noted." She took in a deep breath before continuing on, "I wanted to tell you that night, I really did."

"Then why didn't you?" her father asked her, the hurt evident in his voice.

"Because she didn't want you to see her as your other disappointment," Tim answered for her. Ian looked back at Tim, but Tim's eyes were planted directly on the floor, refusing to meet his gaze, so Ian turned back to his daughters. As soon as he did, Tim looked back up to look around the room before stopping at Valerie and Sarah. There was no way to stop this exchange now.

"He's right, dad," Sarah said, swiping a tear away from one eye. "You made it very clear when Tim announced that he joined a team at NCIS that you wanted nothing to do with him. Unless, of course, he changed his mind. But he never did, did he?"

"The first time I ever stuck to my resolve with you," Tim said, looking at the back of his father's head. "The first time I never let you win an argument with me."

"That's enough!" Leanne said sternly from her corner. Everyone looked at her. "I can't take this, this fighting! This... aggresion!" She walked forward, going in between her husband and her two daughters. "My sister is dead," she said firmly to Ian before looking at Valerie and saying, "and you were almost killed yourself." She turned back to Ian, walking towards him slowly. "You know how I felt about the way you treated Tim the last time we had seen him. But I was silent because you are my husband and I knew you would never change your mind, but now is _not _the time to discuss these things, whether it resolves them or not! We can all sit down and talk about this when this whole thing is over and done with." Valerie had more she wanted to say but she knew their mother was right, but it was Tim's final statement that made her mother realize the damage was already done.

"Nothing to talk about," he said, pushing off of the wall now and walking past his parents. "It's over with." Valerie, Sarah and Tony's gazes all followed him out the front door and Penny just stared at the coffee table now while Vance and Ziva looked in two different directions. Gibbs eyes, however, were on the Admiral.

This week was just getting worse all around.


	14. Lost In Paradise

**Daddy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mbiwkdJ9Dh1rtxpnso1_400 dot jpg**

**Mommy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mcg0fdwWrT1rdpm39o1_500 dot jpg**

**Valerie McGee: 24 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mdte2uJyFB1qkcw6lo1_500 dot jpg**

**And in case anyone has forgotten what Sarah looks like!: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_me235xzuby1rls58zo1_250 dot jpg**

**Also, remember that sibling dynamic I wanted to work on? Here it is!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Barely two days later, they still had no leads and no clues as to who had killed Lieutenant Leah Stevens or who had strapped a bomb to Tim's sister's chest in hopes that she would explode into a million itty bitty pieces. And of course, Valerie still couldn't remember everything, but not for a lack of trying. All Gibbs and his team could do was protect the McGee family until something came up. They were all worried that the danger hadn't passed.

"I absolutely hate black," Sarah commented as she stared at her small reflection in the mirror.

"I like it," Valerie said from behind her.

"Of course you do," Sarah said, turning to look at her younger sister, "you're a dark person." Valerie just stuck her tongue out at her, which just caused Sarah to jab her with her fingertip, making her squeal.

"I see, even with age, you two don't change," Tim's voice floated to them from the doorway of the bedroom they were in.

"Well, well, well, aren't you dashing?" Valerie said. She glanced over at Sarah and they both just burst into laughter. Tim was dressed up like he normally was, a nice buttoned down shirt, dress pants and a simple coat that went over and completed the ensemble. He just rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Unlike you, Val, I'm actually working," Tim retorted with a small smile. It earned him an icy glare before he changed the subject, "People are arriving back from the funeral. We might want to, you know, greet them."

"I hate funerals," Sarah muttered as they followed Tim out of the room.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Valerie heard someone say for the umpteenth time that day. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It was hard seeing her aunt in that casket, even harder repressing the memory that had plopped itself right into her head, uninvited.

_"Don't hurt her, I'll do anything you want!"_

_"Anything, huh?"_

_Flash of a light. A loud shot. Blood over her face. A body falling. A thump. Horrid silence filling her ears._

"Val, yoo-hoo, anybody home?"

She blinked a few times, letting the person in front of her come into focus and pushing the memory to the back of her mind. Or at least, attempting to.

"Yes, Sarah?" Val said, staring straight up into her big sister's face.

"We need a change of pace by the look on your face, Val," Sarah said as she pulled her sister up out of her seat and pulling her towards the hallway and over to their father's office. Sarah pushed the door open and Valerie followed her in. The Admiral's office was a bit bigger than what some people had thought, roughly half the size of the large living room on the opposite side of it. His desk was over in the left far corner of the room, right next to the fireplace and sitting in the right corner was a black grand piano with gold embellishments on it. Sarah smiled wider and pulled Valerie over to it, wiping some off the dust off with her fingers causing her to promptly wipe her fingers off on her dress, leaving dusty prints on it, but she didn't seem to care.

"Sarah!" Valerie hissed as Sarah pushed her down onto the bench behind the piano.

"This used to be like therapy to you. When was the last time you even played?" Sarah asked her. Valeried just crossed her arms and huffed, turning her nose away from her sister. "Okay, when was the last time you even sang?" Another pause. "So much for putting those degrees to use." That got a glare, but she only smiled back at it.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sarah turned so both her and Valerie could see who had spoken. And for the second time that day, their brother stood in the doorway.

"She kidnapped me and is going to force me to play," Valerie said, attempting to get up, only to have Sarah push her right back down.

"Tim, it's been at least a year since she's played or even sang, _at least_," Sarah said, making a point to cross her arms and stand taller. "Help me make her?" Tim's eyes went back and forth at least three different times between Sarah and Valerie before he made a final decision.

"You sit on one side of her, I'll sit on the other," Tim said, approaching the closest side to Valerie, while Sarah scooted around to the other rather hastily.

"You both are terrible human beings," Valerie said before pushing the cover off the keys and running her fingers gently over the smooth surface. "Remember when you wanted me to teach you how to play, Timmy?"

"Yeah, don't remind me of that," he said, shaking his head. "Attempting to be taught by a five year old... I felt so pathetic." Sarah just snorted.

"So," Valerie began, "what should I play?"

"What was the last song you heard?" Tim asked.

"Justin Bieber," Valerie answered, wrinkling her nose a bit before looking over at Sarah.

"Oh my gosh, it's just one song I like from him," Sarah said defensively. "Let it go."

"Okay, no Justin Bieber then," Tim said before suggesting, "Why don't you play something that mirrors how you feel right now?" Valerie raised an eyebrow, looking at the keys before placing her hands gently in place, small flashbacks floating through their minds of when they used to do this almost every day. Valerie played a gentle beginning before coming in with the words.

_I've been believing in something so distant,  
__as if I was human,  
__and I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness,  
__in me, in me._

Then harsher key strokes as the song really begun, them clearly being heard from the room across the hall from where they were.

_All the promises I made,  
__just to let you down.  
__You believed in me,  
__but I'm broken._

With confusion etched on their faces, some of the people started making their way over to the room in which the piano and mid-soprano voice was coming from. The Admiral leading the way with Gibbs and Ziva close behind and Tony and Leanne bringing up the flank, followed by about ten other stragglers who had yet to leave.

_I have nothing left,  
__and all I feel is this cruel wanting.  
__We've been falling for all this time,  
__and now I'm lost in paradise._

Both the doors were pushed open causing both Sarah and Tim to look over at them, but Valerie kept playing causing Tim to look right back at her fingers, mesmerized by how fluently she moved them. He couldn't believe it had been a year since she touched a piano.

_As much as I'd like,  
__the past not to exist,  
__it still does,  
__and as much as I'd like,  
__to feel like I belong here,  
__I'm just as scared as you._

_I have nothing left,  
__and all I feel is this cruel wanting.  
__We've been falling for all this time,  
__and now I'm lost in paradise_

Sarah leaned onto Valerie's right shoulder, her arms wrapping tightly around her waist, closing her eyes and listening to her sister's voice. But it was Tim who saw it in her eyes, the fear, the knowing. She had to be remembering something to be this upset.

_Run away, run away.  
__One day we won't feel this pain anymore.  
__Take it all away,  
__shadows of you,  
__'cause they won't let me go._

_I have nothing left,  
__and all I feel is this cruel wanting.  
__We've been falling for all this time,  
__and now I'm lost in paradise.  
__Alone and lost in paradise._

Tim wrapped his arms around both of his sister's and his suspicions were confirmed as Valerie whispered into his neck, "One of them is standing right by dad..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Cliffhangers! HI-YA!**


	15. Admiral Lacy

**Daddy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mbiwkdJ9Dh1rtxpnso1_400 dot jpg**

**Mommy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mcg0fdwWrT1rdpm39o1_500 dot jpg**

**Valerie McGee: 24 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mdte2uJyFB1qkcw6lo1_500 dot jpg**

**And in case anyone has forgotten what Sarah looks like!: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_me235xzuby1rls58zo1_250 dot jpg**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The man's name turned out to be Gunnery Sargeant Thomas Marx, he was thirty years old and was also stationed on the U.S.S. John F. Kennedy. Valerie watched the man's brown eyes dart around the room. Tim put his hand on her shoulder.

"How much do you remember?" Tim asked, taking only one look at her puffy, red eyes. The question brought on fresh tears and he enveloped her in his arms. Meanwhile, on the other side of the glass, Gibbs walked in and tossed down a folder before sitting himself down across from their suspect.

"You know why you're here?" Gibbs asked him. He gazed away, staring at the camera in the corner. "Her niece remembers you," Gibbs continued, baiting him. "You were stationed on the same ship as her," and he pulled out a picture of Lieutenant Leah Stevens in uniform and placed it in front of the man. Marx looked down at it for a few seconds before his eyes flickered right back up to the camera. There was silence for a moment. "I also see, according to your phone records, that you called Lieutenant Stevens the night of her murder. Wanna tell me why?" Still nothing. Gibbs turned to look back at the glass and gave a small nod. That was the cue. Valerie wiped her eyes quickly before leaving the room, almost bumping into Tony in the process to get on the other side of the glass. Tony looked at the back of Tim's head for a second before walking up to stand next to him, both of them watching Valerie enter the other room.

"How is she doing?" Tony asked Tim, trying to force conversation, and maybe even a talk about what happened a few days ago.

"She's staying strong," Tim answered.

"How about you?" Tony asked, eyes flickering over to the other agent and staying on him. Tim didn't even turn to him, he just shrugged and Tony realized he wasn't going to get anything out of him right now so he went back to watching the interrogation.

"You remember her," Gibbs stated. He didn't ask, he knew there was no need. Marx brought his gaze lazily over to look at Valerie, but this time he didn't turn away. In fact, his eyes widened a bit. "She ID'd you," Gibss told him, "and she would love some answers."

"Answers," Marx echoed as he stared at Valerie, who was pressed against the wall, staring back at him.

"I know you want to give them to her," Gibbs said.

"You were supposed to blow up," Marx muttered, looking at Valerie as if she were a ghost.

"Well, I didn't," Valerie responded.

"This wasn't my idea," Marx told them, his voice stronger, still looking only at her. "I cared about Leah, I - I didn't want to hurt her."

"Then why did you?" Gibbs asked him. Marx eyes finally went to Gibbs.

"I didn't," he answered. "I was there, but I didn't pull the trigger," he looked back to Valerie, "and I didn't strap that bomb to you."

"Then who did?" Valerie asked. Marx sighed shakily, slowly, before looking down at the table, shaking his head. Valerie moved quickly, slamming her right hand down on the table causing Marx to jump out of fear. Gibbs didn't even blink. "I keep seeing _**her **_blood splatter across _**my **_face! Now tell me who!"

"Admiral Lacy," Marx finally answered after a moment of hesitation. Valerie was still and Gibbs watched her expression change.

"Alexander Lacy?" Valerie asked. Marx nodded. Valerie went for the door the same moment Tim did on the other side of the glass, quickly meeting each other in the hallway; Gibbs and Tony following them.

"He's supposed to come over tonight," Valerie told Tim as they all quickly made their way down the hall.

"Call dad," Tim commanded. She nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Tony already had his pressed against his ear, attempting to get ahold of Ziva, but it just kept ringing.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**I enjoy cliff hangers. :)**


	16. The Day He Left

**Daddy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mbiwkdJ9Dh1rtxpnso1_400 dot jpg**

**Mommy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mcg0fdwWrT1rdpm39o1_500 dot jpg**

**Valerie McGee: 24 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mdte2uJyFB1qkcw6lo1_500 dot jpg**

**And in case anyone has forgotten what Sarah looks like!: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_me235xzuby1rls58zo1_250 dot jpg**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony and Tim went in through the back door, quietly entering the kitchen to find Ziva trying to reach across the floor to a small silver key, her wrist handcuffed to the fridge. She snapped her head to the two men on her left and Tony quickly went over to swipe up the key to release her.

"There's only one but he knocked me out," Ziva whispered to them. "He has my weapon." Tim nodded, continuing through the dining room to get into the living room as Tony uncuffed Ziva, only for both of them to follow shortly behind Tim.

As they entered the living room on the other side, they saw that Gibbs and Valerie were already there, their guns trained on Admiral Alexander Lacy, who was gripping tightly onto Leanne, a gun pressed into her cheek. They stood near the fireplace. Tied together on the couch with bungee cords were Penny and Sarah. Admiral Ian McGee sat on the floor across from Lacy and Leanne, nursing a bleeding head, staring with contempt at the man holding a gun to his wife's head.

"You alright, Admiral McGee?" Gibbs asked, both his eyes and gun still trained on the people by the fireplace.

"Yeah," Ian answered. Tim eased in a bit more, trying to find the best shot, in case he had no choice. Valerie walked over carefully to get in front of Sarah and Penny, her gun still aimed on Lacy as well.

"Let her go, Lacy," Gibbs said carefully. "_**Now.**_" Lacy turned his eyes slightly to look at Gibbs. He didn't have to go far with them. His grip on the gun tightened.

"I didn't mean for it to get this far," Lacy began, trying to explain himself slowly. "I just wanted one last mission, one last thing to do before..." he trailed off for a second, "But no, they gave it to you, McGee!" Ian had stood up slowly, still nursing his head, but he just glanced at Lacy, not saying a word.

"We don't want to shoot you, Lace, please," Valerie said from where she stood. "I understand, the cancer's back and you're scared but _**please**_..." Lacy's eyes traveled from Valerie over each face in the room, reading each expression; fear and anger, before landing on Tim's solid form. He was skinnier than the last time they'd seen each other, but time couldn't change who Tim was and how he thought. His grip tightened on both the gun and Leanne's arm and she let out a little gasp at the sudden pressure.

"Alex," Tim warned and Lacy could hear it in his voice.

"I just wanted a few distractions for your father while I took over his job, for security," Lacy said, finally finishing his earlier explanation "Your sister was supposed to die and I know that pisses you off, Timothy." And again, his grip tightened on Leanne's arm even more. She let out another gasp, the pain evident on her face, he was trying to get a rise out of Tim, anyone could clearly see it.

"Don't fall for it, McGee," Gibbs told him firmly.

"She would have been blown to little itty bitty pieces and all you'd have is the memories," Lacy continued, ignoring Gibbs and baiting Tim. "And those years you spent away from her, unable to see her, unable to watch her graduate from school, you missed out on a lot of her life, didn't you?" Tim clenched his teeth. "You missed out on a lot of things your sisters had to deal with, but I was still around." Lacy smiled at that thought. "I was able to be around your sisters all this time when one day, this would happen, when I would turn because of my selfishness. But you weren't allowed here." Ian watched his son's reaction. He knew what Lacy was trying to do to him, it terrified him and guilt started to consume him slowly. "Do you remember the day you told Ian you became a full NCIS agent?"

_They had been screaming at each other for at least twenty minutes and both Sarah, who was seventeen years old and Valerie, who was fifteen years old sat on the steps. They both watched the door to their father's office, where the arguing was coming from._

_"He really shouldn't have told him," Valerie said, pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail._

_"Well, Tim isn't the best liar in the world," Sarah responded, "so, he kinda had no choice." Valerie sighed, leaning against her sister as they stared continuously at the door. A few seconds later, it burst open and Tim walked out, their father close behind._

_"We are not through here, Timothy," his father said, grabbing his son's arm to turn him around._

_"I actually think we are," Tim spat back before looking over to his left and straight at his sister's. Valerie sat up slowly, both her and Sarah's eyes were wide. Their father barely glanced at them, he spoke directly at Tim._

_"You will not be joining that team," his father said. "You want to do something with your life, do something useful." Tim's eyes quickly shifted back to Ian._

_"Excuse me?" Tim said, suddenly burning up with anger. "For one, I've been on that team for months and will _**not **_be leaving anytime soon and for two, it is useful. We help people."_

_"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back," Ian threatened._

_"Dad..." Sarah said, slowly standing up._

_"__**STAY OUT OF THIS, SARAH!" **__their father thundered at her. She swallowed hard._

_"Don't yell at her!" Tim said firmly. "If you're angry at me, be angry, but I'm not changing my life around to make you feel better. I'm done trying!" He turned and grabbed his coat from the rack, but Ian grabbed at him again to try and turn him around only to be met with Tim's fist. He was knocked back slightly, grabbing at his jaw before looking back up at Tim, flabbergasted. Tim had actually hit him! Valerie gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Tim couldn't believe what he had done either, but he took control of his breathing and turned back towards the door, walking out. Sarah quickly went to check on their father while Valerie went after Tim._

_"Tim! Timmy!" Valerie said, running to catch up with him. He had just gotten to the car he had rented for the weekend and threw his coat into the passenger seat, but she pushed the door closed to stop her body from running any further. "You punched dad," she said bluntly, a little winded from her run._

_"I know," he said, nodding. "I just... he just..."_

_"I get it," Valerie told him. "But... you're leaving now, and he said-" she looked back up at the house, cutting herself off before sighing and turning back to Tim and looking at him, tears brimming in her eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing into his shoulder._

_"It'll be okay, Val," Tim promised her, knowing it was empty. "You're going to be okay."_

"I was honestly surprised to hear him say how you punched him," Lacy told Tim. "Not only that, but that it actually hurt. He had the bruise for weeks!" Tim swallowed hard.

"Shut up, Lacy!" Sarah spat out from behind Valerie. She was full on crying now, the little bit of eyeliner she wore was smeared heavily from her tears.

"Don't worry, Sarah, I won't hurt your brother or your sister or your mother anymore," Lacy said, looking over at Sarah, sincerity in his voice. "Not even pretty Penny." And his gaze slid to Ian. It happened in seconds. Lacy pushed Leanne away from him to the floor, quickly leveling the gun at Ian before two shots were fired, both of them through and through's, the limp body falling to the floor followed by a stunned silence.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**It's official. I'm addicted to giving you guys cliffhangers. I'm so sorry! o.o I'm actually starting to worry about myself now...**


	17. Destroyed Memories

**Daddy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mbiwkdJ9Dh1rtxpnso1_400 dot jpg**

**Mommy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mcg0fdwWrT1rdpm39o1_500 dot jpg**

**Valerie McGee: 24 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mdte2uJyFB1qkcw6lo1_500 dot jpg**

**And in case anyone has forgotten what Sarah looks like!: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_me235xzuby1rls58zo1_250 dot jpg**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The gunshots rang out in their ears and everything was still for only a moment before Tim quickly holstered his warm gun and ran over to Leanne, who was in a sobbing fit on the floor. Tony was by him in seconds, checking Lacy for a pulse, knowing he wouldn't find one. The blood was already pooling under the body, spreading outward.

"Mom," Tim said, ignoring Tony who was inches away from him. "Mom, it's okay," he said soothingly. She gripped onto his forearms, trying to gain control. Tim's eyes went over to Valerie. Her gun was already holstered and she was already pulling off the last of Sarah's binds, Ziva already had Penny's undone. As soon as Sarah was free, she pulled Valerie into a tight hug, her own body wracking with sobs.

"Paramedics are on their way," Gibbs said, closing his phone. "And so is Palmer and Ducky," he looked at Lacy's body before walking over to Tim, holding out his hand. "You know the rules," he said. With one hand, Tim pulled his gun out again, handing it to Gibbs.

"Tim," Leanne said softly, she was calmer but she was staring at Lacy's body. "He... he wasn't himself. He changed." Ian had walked over to them, leaning down, making Leanne turn to face him. His hand touched her cheek gently.

"Annie," he said, using her nickname. He pulled her up off of the floor and she gripped onto him for dear life. He pulled her away from the body. Tim stood up slowly as Valerie came to his side, staring at Lacy's open eyes.

"Ziva took Sarah and Penny outside," Valerie told him and then she met her gaze with their father's. "You can take a mom out too. Don't forget to let them look at your head." He nodded as he slowly and gently tugged Leanne to the door. Valerie looked back over to Tim, who was looking down at the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Mom's gonna be mad," Tim said, not looking at her.

"Why? You saved her," Valerie said, confused. He responded by pointing to a spot on the floor and her gaze followed his finger, only to fall on their mother's favorite picture of them, cracked and broken on the floor with a bullet hole through it.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"How long has she been gripping onto that evidence bag?" Ziva asked, looking worriedly over to a sobbing Leanne. They were all in the bullpen by now and as soon as Leanne discovered that her favorite picture had been extremely damaged, she asked to hold it for a few minutes. A few minutes had turned into twenty minutes of staring and another ten of sobbing hysterically as the Admiral rubbed her back softly with one of his palms.

"A while," Tim answered, his arms crossed as he leaned onto his own desk. Ziva stood in front of him and Valerie was to the right of him and Sarah sitting at his desk behind them. Tony had been sitting at his desk awkwardly, tying not to stare at the couple in front of him, but his eyes traveled over to the pair every few minutes before going straight back down to his paper work.

"Leanne," Ian began after another five minutes of practically endless crying, "It's okay, it can be replaced." Her sobbing ceased almost immediately, but the tears were still trailing quickly down her cheeks.

"He did _**not **_just say that to her," Valerie said, about to go forward, only to have Tim grab her arm, sufficiently stopping her. Sarah got up to stand to Tim's left now, grabbing Valerie to pull her back as well.

"Don't," he whispered frantically, but he knew the screaming match was inevitable and of course, it had to be here and again, in front of his team. Ziva went over to pull Tony out of his chair before the blowout began. Gibbs was walking off the elevator with Abby trailing behind him. She was holding onto a tablet, obviously speaking of evidence. But they both stopped dead when Leanne whirled around and pushed Ian away from her. He stumbled back a bit, caught off guard.

"Don't you understand?!" she shouted at him. "This picture may be able to be replaced but that doesn't make it any less significant!" He let her continue on, a bit shell shocked honestly by her outburst. "These are my children!" She looked over at where her three children were standing, Tim and Sarah holding onto Valerie before she pounced. Leanne pulled the evidence bag closer to her chest, small sobs breaking through her voice. "How did it get this far?" She let her eyes go back to Ian. "Why couldn't we just be accepting?" She turned away, gently placing the picture back into the evidence container on Tony's desk before turning around again, only to huff and walk towards the elevator. Sarah quickly marched forward, going after their mother and Tim still had a hold of Valerie's wrist, afraid to let go. They all stayed motionless like that for a bit longer before Ian turned to go towards the elevator as well.

As he got on, he heard Abby cry out, "Gibbs, where you going?! I'm not done talking yet!" And as the doors were about to close, Gibbs pushed his way into the elevator with Ian. As soon as the elevator doors were completely closed, he flicked the switch causing the elevator to stop and turned to the Admiral who stared at him, a bit stunned.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**:)**


	18. Decisions

**Daddy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mbiwkdJ9Dh1rtxpnso1_400 dot jpg**

**Mommy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mcg0fdwWrT1rdpm39o1_500 dot jpg**

**Valerie McGee: 24 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mdte2uJyFB1qkcw6lo1_500 dot jpg**

**And in case anyone has forgotten what Sarah looks like!: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_me235xzuby1rls58zo1_250 dot jpg**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Please, tell me he's not..." Tim began, trailing off. Abby walked over to the elevator, clicked the down arrow and looked back over to the team, shaking her head. The elevator didn't respond. Tim's mouth fell open slightly.

"To be honest, I'm surprised it took him this long," Tony said from where he was standing next to Ziva, who promptly elbowed him in the side.

"Tony, my dad won't take that well," Tim said, "This may only make things worse."

"Agent McGee!" Director Vance's voice boomed. Two heads turned towards the steps before he said, "Tim. My office. Now."

"And I think it just got worse," Tim said, pushing off of his desk and heading for the stairs.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs let the stunned silence continue for about thirty more seconds before getting to why he was there.

"So you have a problem with your son being an NCIS agent?" Gibbs asked.

"I have a lot of problems with my son's choices," Ian responded. "Joining NCIS was the icing on the cake."

"So when did his choices start becoming a problem to you?" Gibbs asked, inching closer.

"Shortly after his car accident, when he turned sixteen," Ian answered, not moving. He wouldn't let Gibbs intimidate him for a second. Gibbs nodded, remembering Tony talking about that one day not too long ago. "Of course, even my wife didn't approve of him sticking his five year old sister in the passenger seat." Gibbs kept his face passive, knowing that was something Tim had left out of his story to Tony.

"He's still your son," Gibbs told him. "And he saved your ass tonight. He didn't let how he felt about you get in the way of doing his job and he's a good man for that, a better one than you from what I can tell." With that, Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator started up again. "Learn to care about him," Gibbs said as the doors opened and he got off, only to turn and say, "But don't you ever touch him like that again." The doors slid closed as the Admiral let the words sink in and Gibbs walked over to his team. Tony was at his desk again, working on his paperwork, Ziva doing the same at her desk. Valerie was leaning against Tim's desk, rubbing her face and Abby was standing by Gibbs desk, her tablet still out, waiting patiently.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked as soon as he entered the area.

"Vance's office," Tony answered. Gibbs nodded and stopped right in front of Valerie, taking in how much she did look like her brother.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" she said, eyebrows raising as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Car accident when you were five," he said, looking at her and waiting. She swallowed.

"What about it?" she asked. Tony and Ziva both looked up from their work and Abby was tapping on her tablet with her finger, but stopped when she saw how shifty Valerie became. "I thought Tim told Tony about it?"

"He left out your involvement," Gibbs answered. Tony got out of his chair, approaching her from the side.

"Wha-?" she muttered out, flustered. "Then... then he - he wouldn't have..." She looked over at Tony.

"Wouldn't have what?" Tony asked.

"What does this matter?" Valerie tried to change tactic.

"According to the Admiral, that's when he stopped trusting in Tim's decisions," Gibbs answered.

"But, the accident wasn't Tim's fault," Valerie said, confused.

"According to Tim and your father, it was," Gibbs said, shrugging. "What happened, Valerie?" She looked down, ashamed and swallowed hard before reliving the memory.

_Valerie crawled into the front seat of the car, buckling up as Tim had instructed her to. She convinced him not to worry too much about their parents finding out, she had no intention of telling them and then she used her large expressive eyes to convince him even further before it had finally worked. He melted like putty in her hands and as he got in the driver's seat, he smiled back at her. As he started the car, she squealed out in delight, clapping her hands together. Then, they were off and driving down the street. Too bad Valerie was in the phase where she couldn't sit still for longer than five minutes at a time._

_"Stop playing with the radio, Val," Tim said, batting her hands away from the controller for the third time._

_"But I want songs, Timmy!" her high-pitched voice burst out and she went for the control again, changing the station until a song she knew and liked came on, even though it was halfway through._

_**Stuttering, cold and damp,  
**__**steal the warm wind, tired friend.  
**__**Times are gone for honest men,  
**__**and sometimes far too long for snakes.**_

_Tim gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out at him before he shook his head, smiling._

_**In my shoes, walking sleep.  
**__**In my youth, I pray to keep.  
**__**Heaven, send Hell away,  
**__**no one sings like you anymore.**_

_As it came up on the chorus, Valerie was back at it again, but this time, she was playing with the lights that she could reach and the wipers. Tim smacking her hands away every time, causing her to go into small giggle fits._

_**Black hole sun, won't you come,  
**__**and wash away the rain?  
**__**Black hole sun, won't you come?  
**__**Won't you come?  
**__**Black hole sun, won't you come,  
**__**and wash away the rain?  
**__**Black hole sun, won't you come?  
**__**Won't you come?**_

_"__**Tim!**__" Valerie screeched out as he turned off the windshield wipers, yet again. He looked up in time to make a split decision: attempt to break and turn left or attempt to break and turn right; his life or his sister's. He quickly spun the wheel to the right as his tires skidded underneath him and the impact was hard as the small car met with the bus. Glass crunched and shattered and the metal around them collapsed._

_Before Valerie knew it, it was over, but the car was still on and the radio still played._

_**Hang my head, drown my fear,  
**__**'til you all just disappear...  
**__**Black hole sun, won't you come,  
**__**and wash away the rain?**_

_She turned her head and saw Tim's bloody face._

_"Tim!" she shouted, her fingers fumbling for the buckle. She was shaking like crazy but she finally got herself released and she tried to push herself towards Tim only to find hands pulling her back and out of the now open car door. "Tim!" she shouted out again, kicking and pushing with all her might against the strong hands that had her only to discover it was a paramedic, but she didn't stop fighting._

_"We're trying to help," the man told her and she deflated in his arms as she watched another paramedic and a firefighter pull Tim out as slowly as possible, trying not to injure his body further. They laid him flat on the ground and the paramedic checked for a pulse before looking up at the firefighter and shaking his head. Valerie started fighting against the man's grip again when they started chest compressions on her brother, her own bloodied face distorted and screaming out Tim's name until her throat was hoarse._

"You caused the accident," Gibbs stated. She nodded. "But your father blames Tim?"

"He said Tim shouldn't have let me in the front seat in the first place," Valerie told them. "And as true as that is, I wouldn't have let up until I got my way. Dad knew that, but he just doesn't... care..." She paused for a second before continuing, "I'm the baby, Gibbs, Tim is the big brother, he was supposed to protect me, but dad doesn't see how he protected me that day. He wasn't there to witness the decision Tim made. It was a decision that definitely changed everything."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**


	19. A New Assignment

**Daddy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mbiwkdJ9Dh1rtxpnso1_400 dot jpg**

**Mommy McGee: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mcg0fdwWrT1rdpm39o1_500 dot jpg**

**Valerie McGee: 24 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_mdte2uJyFB1qkcw6lo1_500 dot jpg**

**And in case anyone has forgotten what Sarah looks like!: 25 dot media dot tumblr dot com slash tumblr_me235xzuby1rls58zo1_250 dot jpg**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Director Vance, Secretary Jarvis," Tim said, nodding his hello to both of them.

"Please, Agent McGee, have a seat," Vance told him and Tim did as he said and Vance sat down as well, in between Jarvis and Tim.

"I hear you had a helluva day in the field, Agent McGee," Jarvis said, "and that you got in the kill shot." Tim nodded. "Also," Jarvis said, continuing and pulling out some notes from a file, "you seem to be a crack shot in general. You were never a marine sniper, were you?"

"No, sir, just a lot of practice," Tim told him. He started to feel uneasy about where this conversation was going.

"Well, we could really use your expertise in computers as well as your shooting abilities," Jarvis told him.

"For what?" Tim asked. Vance shared a look with Jarvis before looking back at Tim. He stood up, went over to his desk and brought back Tim's gun, setting it in front of him and then sitting back down.

"We haven't talked to Gibbs yet," Vance began, "but we'd need you to go undercover in a local terrorist cell."

"But how can I do that?" Tim asked.

"They just need a computer tech, McGee," Vance told him. "We already have someone else on the inside."

"Who?" Tim asked, eyes a bit wide. Suddenly, the door burst open before slamming shut. They all looked at the new arrival.

"Hello, McGee!" the man boomed, slapping a hand on his back.

"Oh, my God," Tim said, staring at him. "Kort..."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Shortly after admitting to Tim's team her mistakes, Valerie found herself standing in the foyer of her parent's house. Her father's office door was opened a crack so she took a deep breath and walked towards it, pushing it open as she went in. His eyes looked up at her for a few seconds before they went back down to the papers he was looking over, which were more than likely some bills.

"Did you talk to mom yet?" she asked as she awkwardly entered the room.

"Your sister is still consoling her about the picture," he answered coolly as if nothing was wrong. "I don't understand why she's so upset when it can be replaced."

"Dad, she isn't upset about the picture," Valerie said, a little agitated. He looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" he said. "Then what is she upset about?"

"That was her last _**good **_memory of all three of us - Tim, Sarah, me - together before..." she trailed off before she could say it, afraid she'd regret it. He just looked at her, waiting. She sighed. "Before Tim told you. And she's afraid that it's ruined. The memory, that is."

"I see," he said, but his eyes never left her face and she was stuck, planted, a few feet in front of his desk, feeling like she couldn't move. "Why are you here?" he asked her.

"Do you hate me?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

"Do you hate Tim?"

"No, I don't," he answered again with the same note in his voice.

"Then why did you practically disown him?" Valerie asked. She could feel the tears popping up in her eyes, but she held them back, she would for as long as she could.

"Valerie," he began, "you wouldn't understand."

"Try me," she spat. Her father stood up and walked around the desk to grip onto her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. The tears were now pouring out of hers. "Do you still blame Tim, dad? For the accident I caused? The accident that... that almost killed him. Is that why you two would fight?" She choked on her tears for a second, but her father never responded, he just stared at her with his hands on her shoulders. She pushed his arm away and shouted, "Tell me!"

"We were fighting long before that, Valerie," he finally answered. "After the accident, he just started to really fight back. He was no longer submissive and knew what he wanted to do with his life."

"And that's a bad thing?" Valerie asked. "Being able to think for yourself is a bad thing?"

"McGee's are a Navy family," he said, trying to make her understand. "He went completely against that." He looked up to find her just glaring at him with a disgusted look on her face. "You think I liked doing that to him, making him feel that way? He's _**my **_son! I do care about him, I do love him, and I never expected him to stick to it. But he proved me wrong and did." His eyes went down again;

"Not to mention, your pride's worth more to you then him," Valerie said with no sympathy. "That's good to know," and with that, she walked out.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"New assignment for team Gibbs," Vance said as he stood in the conference room. Tony and Ziva sat together on one side of the table while Gibbs paced behind them. Jarvis was sitting on the other end of the table, across from Vance and Tim was leaning against the wall, on the opposite side of Tony and Ziva, his hands in his pockets, his eyes to the floor. In front of him, and getting nothing but glares from Tony, was Kort, who sat with one leg propped up on another chair and a smug smile on his face.

"Can someone please tell me why I'm looking at this eye sore here?" Tony asked, not breaking his gaze away from Kort.

"Oh, DiNozzo, what do you think you're looking at?" Kort asked with a chuckle. "A mirror?" Tony pushed his chair back, about to punch Kort in the face.

"Enough!" Vance's voice boomed. Tony sat back down slowly. "Agent DiNozzo, don't antagonize him," Vance warned, "or he might screw up and Gibbs will be one agent short." Tony and Ziva looked confused and Gibbs stopped pacing. Vance handed him a manila folder, as he did with everyone else in the room except Jarvis, who already had one, and Tim, who had already been briefed, unknowingly to the rest of the team. They all opened the folders, glancing at them as Vance continued his explanation "There's a terrorist cell here in D.C. and they recently came on the market for a new hacker." Vance looked over at Tim and he looked up at the team, no emotion evident on his face.

"No," Gibbs said firmly, throwing the folder on the table in between Ziva and Tony. "Leon..."

"We already talked this over with him, Agent Gibbs," Jarvis said, leaning back slightly in his chair. "He agreed to do it."

"Kort will be his handler on the inside," Vance said. Tony threw his folder down on the table.

"I'm out," Tony said, crossing his arms. "I wouldn't even trust Kort with my own life, why would I trust him with my -" he cut off for a second, trying to think of what to call McGee. He decided not to say best friend or brother, but instead, "- my Probie... with McGee... yeah..." Tim just rolled his eyes.

"You guys do know that if you refuse to do this, we'd have to get another team to back up Agent McGee in the field, right?" Jarvis asked. After a short pause, Gibbs picked his file back up and Ziva forcefully pushed Tony's into his chest. He let out a small grunt when she did that.

"I'm sure this will all work out for the best," Kort said with a smile. Tony only went back to glaring at him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**So, who watched the episode on Tuesday? I know I couldn't breathe lol**


	20. The Beginning Of The Mission

**This will be the last chapter, guise. I was trying so hard to hold it off :/ Le sighhhh...**

**But, if anyone would like to message to chat about NCIS episodes, I'm more than up to that idea. :) This season is so good and the past few episodes have been ah-maz-ing!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Stop calling me that, Tony," Valerie said, glaring disapprovingly at the older man. "Tim, make him stop." She turned to the other man who was sitting behind his desk, cleaning it up a little.

"Tony, stop calling her that," Tim ordered, not looking away from his work.

"Oh, come on, it's a compliment," Tony said, smiling.

"That doesn't make any sense," Valerie said, placing her hands on her hips and crinkling up her nose. "_**Probie Junior?**_" Tim rolled his eyes from his chair before grabbing his bag and standing up.

"Tell her it's a compliment, Probie," Tony said, still smiling. Tim just sighed before turning to Valerie.

"Alright, it's all ready for you," Tim said, changing the subject before Valerie decided to slap Tony. She nodded before taking the seat he just vacated. "You know what's going on?"

"Our first priority is the terrorist cell," Valerie said. "My job will be to give names to the faces that you see to find out who the leader is and if we can nab them."

"Good," Tim said, smiling.

"The team will also take cases where it is believed this cell may be involved in," she continued, "in hopes that you will get your rightful place back soon and quick." She flashed him a smile and he chuckled a bit at her.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing," Tim told her. Tony watched the exchange and as he did, he watched Valerie's demeanor completely change as she became serious.

"Please, be careful, Tim," she said firmly.

"It's like you don't know me at all," Tim said, still smiling himself. "I'm always careful."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tim was walking up to an apparent abandoned warehouse with Kort striding next to him. A few blocks away, Ziva and Gibbs sat in the survellience van, watching and listening through the small camera that was placed on Tim's jacket. Kort and Tim entered the warehouse and found weapons and computer equipment scattered throughout the large building. About a dozen men moving what appeared to be a small war head with a crane, slowly, gently.

"You ready for this?" Kort asked Tim.

He never got an answer.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**Yes, I promise, there shall be a sequel. I have a rough draft started for it and will start posting it as soon as I can. I swear to it!**


End file.
